


Three Times Jefferson Saw Belle and One Time He Did Not

by rapunzell



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle, F/M, [chandler bing voice] could this title BE any longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzell/pseuds/rapunzell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson does not understand why Rumplestiltskin got a maid as he really does not need one. He has his suspicions, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Jefferson Saw Belle and One Time He Did Not

"Look," Jefferson shifted from one foot to the other. Rumplestiltskin sat like a king at the head of his table with one chair. Any visitors were left to awkwardly fumble around on their feet in the Great Hall of his castle while he leaned back. "I already told you the hat doesn't work that way."

Rumple leaned forward in his seat, his back as straight as a soldier's. His hands played with a golden thread. "Dearie, I wasn't asking if-"

At that moment the door to the room pushed open, revealing a woman in a golden gown. Jefferson raised his eyebrows, looking from the woman to Rumple. Rumple didn't like people barging in and he certainly didn't like noblewomen. 

Rumple didn't yell at her, though. Jefferson was thankful because she looked anything but comfortable in the large room, her shoulders held stiffly. 

She approached where Rumple sat, not even seeming to notice Jefferson. "I, um..." She bit her lip. "I might have burnt dinner."

Rumple narrowed his eyes. "Might have?"

She looked to the ground. "I completely burnt it. To a crisp. I'm so sorry."

Standing, Rumple assured her, “It’s fine. Let’s take a look at the damage.” Rumple motioned for Jefferson to wait where he was. 

Jefferson watched as the Dark One followed a short woman in a ball gown to the kitchen. Jefferson thought back to the other times he’d been at the Dark Castle. Was this woman there then, too? Rumple didn’t even need anyone to use the kitchen- he could cook using magic. 

Rumple appeared back in the room with a puff of smoke and a smile tugging at his lips. 

“Who was she?” Jefferson asked, pointing out the door.

“She’s the maid.” Rumple returned to his seat at the head of the table.

“Your maid wears a ball gown?”

He shrugged. “She’s new.”

Well that answered most of his questions. He hadn’t paid Rumple a visit in a few weeks. It was good to know he hadn’t completely missed the presence of another person in the castle. “She seems nice.”

“She’s alright.” He picked the golden thread up from the table, twisting it around his finger. “Now, let’s get back to the hat.”

***

Jefferson leaned against a table in Rumple’s workroom, watching the wizard pace back and forth. “You’ve been to Wonderland,” Rumple said, “why don’t you know where I could find one of those mushrooms?”

Jefferson scratched his head. “I don’t know. Can’t help you, sorry.”

Rumple shook his head. “No, you can still help me. Follow me.”

Rumple paced right out the door of his workroom, bringing Jefferson down a long hallway. As they climbed the stairs of a tower Jefferson wondered if Rumple was bringing him to some secret corner of his castle where he murdered people who failed him. 

At the top of the stairs, Rumple pushed open a door. Inside Jefferson saw floor to ceiling shelves of books. Since when did Rumple have a library? 

On a couch in the middle, the maid from the last time he visited Rumple lay with a book. She wore a more comfortable blue dress now, her hair pulled back from her face. She’d propped her head up with a pillow and she seemed rather far into the book. Out of the corner of his eye, Jefferson peaked at Rumple, fearing for the girl’s life. Rumple didn’t say anything about her lounging about, instead smiling and saying, “Hey, Belle.”

It was a fitting name, though Jefferson was thrown off by the unfamiliar cheer in his voice. 

Belle looked up from her book. “Oh!” She scrambled to sit up. “Hello, Rumple.”

“You never met Jefferson.” Rumple led them over to the couch. “He’s my...acquaintance. And this is Belle.”

Jefferson grabbed Belle’s hand, bending down to press a kiss to it. “A lovely name for a lovely lady.”

Rumple’s hand swatted Jefferson on the back of his head. “Quit fooling around. We need to read up on Wonderland.” Jefferson followed Rumple to a bookshelf.

Belle spoke. “If you’re looking for a book on Wonderland, the books on geographical locations would be over there.” She pointed to the wall behind her.

Rumple spun around to face her, a curious smile on his face. “Impressive.”

And then she smiled at him. Smiled like he wasn’t the most evil sorcerer in the realm. He may know her name now but Jefferson felt this girl was one of the Dark Castle’s greatest mysteries.

***

Jefferson burst through the doors of the Dark Castle, going straight for the Great Room. He’s known Rumple long enough to break in without getting killed for it. Besides, he just spent weeks in Wonderland tracking down items Rumple requested for a spell. Entering the room, he noticed Rumple sitting on a chair near the fireplace. That hadn’t been there before. To the side of him was another chair, with Belle in it. 

Belle sat with her legs curled under her, a smirk on her lips as she drank out of a teacup. When she noticed him, she beamed. “Hello, Jefferson!”

Jefferson walked over to their chairs. He held out the box of items. “Oh just put it on the ground and leave,” Rumple said.

“C’mon, Rumple,” Belle scolded. “Be a little nicer to our guest.”

Rumple gestured with his hand. “Pull up a chair. Be my guest.”

Jefferson scanned the room for a chair for a few moments before Rumple snapped his fingers and a chair appeared opposite him and Belle. Jefferson slid into it, helping himself to the tea cakes on the little table in front of them. He poured a cup of tea for himself, admiring the blue design on the china. As he sat back, he noticed Rumple’s cup had a chip in it. Had he not noticed the other two perfect cups?

“Tell us about Wonderland,” Belle prompted. Jefferson told them of the land, noticing how Belle’s eyes lit up at his tales of the realm. Rumple couldn’t seem to care less about Wonderland- his eyes on Belle for the majority of Jefferson’s tale. 

When he finished, Belle turned to Rumple. “How come you’ve never gone to Wonderland?”

“Too many enemies, dear.” He sighed.

Jefferson didn’t doubt it, but he did wonder who in Wonderland specifically made the Dark One their enemy. His pondering on it almost caused him to overlook the fact that Rumple called his maid “dear.” Were they a thing now? He’d congratulate them but then Belle still wore a blue work dress, and Rumple kept avoiding looking into her blue eyes when she turned his way. Oh well, maybe by next time things would be different.

***

Jefferson knocked on the front doors of the Dark Castle. Rumple would never give him what he wanted if he walked in on the wizard kissing his maid. But Rumple never came to the door and Jefferson was an impatient man. So he pushed the doors open, going straight for the Great Room. Rumple sat at his wheel, his body stiff. Jefferson scanned the room for Belle, but didn’t find her. 

“Hello old friend,” Jefferson called, “I’ve come to make a deal.”

The creaking of the wheel stopped. Rumple looked up, his dark eyes boring into Jefferson’s. “I’m not dealing today.”

Jefferson let out a nervous laugh. “What, did you get in a fight with Belle or something?”

Rumple rose to his feet. “Go.”

“But-”

Rumple’s hands formed fists, the corners of his lips turning downwards. “Don’t mention Belle’s name again.”

Jefferson backed out of the room. It wasn’t until he was off of Rumple’s property that he realized the china tea set with the blue design had been replaced by a silver set, prepared for a guest that was never coming.

 


End file.
